bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Happy Boy
Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! :D Welcome Hi, welcome to Bulletstorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grayson Hunt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkaterGameDude (Talk) 19:31, July 26, 2010 RE:Hey Well not that much people are editing here, because well we dont know that much about the game yet. There's about 10 users here. Also I edit on the Cod Wiki, but I barely there. Check out my user page if you have time. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Are you a Bureaucrat of some sort or staff member at the Wikia (I think that only wiki staff and bureaucrats can give users the privilege to become an admin)? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I dont plan on it but ill think about it. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to be an Admin? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lets be friends ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Its seems that you have the potential to be an admin. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 17:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi I also live in Calfornia, and Im going to 8th grade next year too. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) well, I live in the Bay Area (San Francisco area) Anyways I also edit at gears of war and Halo wiki. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you know how to make a template? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 06:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Songs I just realized that i like alot of songs that u like. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 18:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :yes.ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 18:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) What templates need creating? The title says it all. I take it you need all the voting ones. 20:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. This might take some time. I need to upload all the images after creating the templates. 20:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, all done. If you need anymore help, just ask. 20:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) MoS If you see any errors in the Manual of Style, plz correct it, also add anything you want to make the MoS better too. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 18:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Change it, cause i kinda copied and pasted from the halo, gears of war, and cod MOS. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 20:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Question I got a question for you, how does a regular user become a admin or have rollback rights because there isnt a 'crat on this wiki. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 21:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Do you think I should adopt the wiki, or you (if u need more info, click here) ? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 01:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests Community Dicussion Uhhh..., I dont know how to start a community dicussion, help me if you know. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Here is the link where i need it. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Bulletstorm_Wiki_.28on_hold.29 ::I'll ask Cpl. Dunn or something ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I might make you a temp. admin or somethingbut if alot of editors come here(probably not in a looong time), ill make you a full time admin, but i still need to become one 1st. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Request for adoption http://bulletstorm.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:I_Requested_for_Adoption, put your input there so i can become admin!!!!!!! (lol jk, you dont have to.) ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: :P yep -- 05:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Game Templates do you think this wiki should have game templates like in the CoD wiki, cuz some wikis dont. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) YAY! YAY! Im the new founder ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 18:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacks I gave u rollback for NOW ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 23:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Friends at Halo I added u as a friend on the Halo wiki (Lets see if u accept). ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re;Halo Firends Now ur my frined on Halo wiki. =D ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Awards Should have awards? (E.G. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Awards) Gimme a reply when u feel like it. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 23:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : or Achievments? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Bad Titles Wow, I suck at making links that are not of this wiki. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Protection Do you want me to protect your page against unregistered contributors (proabably not rite now but in the future)? Also do you know how to have the same system as the Halo wiki (friends, awards, social userpages, etc.)? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: done. Sub-scorpion 04:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC)